Red Hardcover Novels
by Keruri1222
Summary: Takes place pre-series. It took one book to predict their future. --Rating is subject to change; implied 585 and eventual romance. ::ON HIATUS::
1. Chapter 1: Secret

**Chapter 1: _Himitsu_ (Secret)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

"..._Oi_, 'Kai?"

"..._Nani desu ka?_"

"...I'm bored. How long are you gonna stay in this library for? An hour? Two? 'Cause if that's the case, I might as well cruise the streets for some women..."

If it had been any other person besides Cho Hakkai being asked such persistent questions, it might have caused some sort of personal disturbance. Perhaps even a, 'please-don't-ask-any-more-questions-again-or-I'll-rip-your-head-off,' would be said in the nicest way possible, should the time come for such desperate measures. Or if you caught the person in a particularly bad mood, they might have bitten your head off.

But if there was anything Hakkai wasn't, it was violate; and the calm young man merely smiled like he always did while pulling yet another hardcover book from the library shelf. "I apologize for taking so long, Gojyo, but you're welcome to leave here and go about your business if it bothers you so much to be here."

_That _shut him up. "Nah, it's alright...call me if ya need me, alright? I'll be up front."

"..._Domo arigatou gozaimasu_. I really do appreciate it." Another false, overly courteous smile was on Hakkai's face.

"Take your time. There's still another hour 'till the joint closes, so you should be alright..."

In truth, Gojyo wasn't really itching to leave the library. Hakkai was his friend, his roommate, and his unofficial doppelganger; if Hakkai wanted something, then he was more than happy to comply. When Hakkai wanted quiet, then quiet it would be. When he wanted something from the store and couldn't find the time to get it himself, Gojyo would offer running to town for him.

But the silence had been stifling, and Gojyo really wanted to get to know the brunette. It had been over a year since he came to live in Gojyo's small, humble abode, (in his words, anyway), and life was going rather smoothly so far. The days had become rather drab; routine; domesticated; lazy moments of day-to-day activities that were just Gojyo's style. Hakkai cleaned, cooked, and did most, (or, rather bluntly put, _all_), of the chores, because Gojyo was just not accustomed to cleaning up after himself.

At night, they would eat dinner together, and sometimes on rare occasions even treat themselves to a restaurant; but soon thereafter, Gojyo would head to the bars to earn their income and probably bed some girl he would screw and probably never know the name of afterwards. And that was how their (strange) life went for a while.

Lately, however, things had begun to change, the wheels of time clearly taking an effect on both of their daily actions. Gojyo hadn't really meant to, but learning everything about his friend was now becoming more and more appealing as the days went by. Hakkai was becoming, oddly enough, more politely distanced from Gojyo—and frankly, it was beginning to piss the red-haired half-breed off to no ends.

Hakkai wasn't, of course, _literally_ being distant—he was far too polite to do that--but his words were beginning to sound like he were speaking with a normal passerby on the street, and not the friend and whole-hearted companion Gojyo _knew_ that he was. And it bothered Gojyo as much as it made him concerned, because it led him to believe there was something bothering his calm and smiling comrade.  
  
_But what is it?_ Gojyo kept asking himself the same question, over and over, as he reached the front of the library and sat at a table deep in thought.

* * *

__

_The tray was placed beside him by the careful hands of the strange young woman who ushered Kenji inside. He did not pay much mind to her; yet she was smiling softly, as if amused by something._

"_Here. I brought you some tea and a blanket for the night, as well...how long have you been standing outside in the rain? Do you need anything else besides what I have given you?" _

_Surprised that someone was showing him polite consideration, Kenji looked up into the bright green eyes of the one who had spoken. "No...nothing else, thank you. Miss, is there a...particular reason you brought me in here?"_

"_Well...you seemed so lonely there, so I thought out of common courtesy, I would perhaps keep you company...and..." She hesitated for a moment longer, finding the plush carpeting of the room suddenly very interesting. "...Not only did you seem to so desperately need it, but I was a bit curious, I suppose."_

_He, too, did not face this strange girl again, fearful of those expressive, perceptive spheres of jade exposing anymore of his soul than they seemed to already have. "Curious of what, if I may ask?"_

_The pale skin of her visage flushed. "You, I suppose...something about you was so mysterious, and I-I guess that was what influenced me to bring you inside."_

_There was an awkward silence, until Kenji finally spoke. "Miss...?"_

"_Hanabira. My name is Hanabira Kikyou..." _

_Only vaguely listening to the quiet response, Kenji cleared his throat. "Miss Hanabira...I cannot say that I blame you for your actions or anything of the sort, if that is what you seem to think. This one only asked your intentions because they seemed mysterious, for a brief moment."_

"_Please forgive me, then. It's been a while since anyone has come around here, and conversation with most has been rather awkward for me, lately..."_

_Surprising even himself, Kenji laid his hand upon the smaller one of Kikyou. "It's not a nuisance. Please, feel free to practice any needed conversation on me. I have a feeling this place will be my lodging for a while."_

_Her smile was much wider this time, lighting up all of her delicate features. "...Of course! As long as you don't mind staying, then I would be more than happy to lend you room and board in exchange for your company."_

_Kenji, too, smiled, though less enthusiastically. It had been a while since he had done so, after all. Nevertheless, there was a thought that, embedded in his mind, made him do so:_

'_She truly is like a bellflower.' [1]

* * *

_

The scent of burning wax candles—scented just lightly with the aroma of cinnamon—filled the air of the house as Hakkai stood by the stove, preparing dinner. At the moment, the house was quiet; Gojyo had left to take a shower after offering to help the verdant-eyed _youkai_ do some cleaning and did so obediently once prompted, and Hakkai was alone with a book in the kitchen. Normally, such a silence would have been almost deafening in the past, but this, 'new' lifestyle—the one that Cho _Hakkai_ now lived--had already changed his views on things.

He couldn't hold back the approaching smile—a genuine one—from spreading across his visage, reaching his twinkling emerald eyes. Yes, the person sharing room and board with him certainly became been an influence on him in the past year; and whether it was a good one or a bad one was an open subject to interpretation. Hakkai chuckled, more to himself than anything, as he placed some of the sliced vegetables into the pot for broiling.

In all due honesty, whenever Gojyo departed for the night to win some money at the bars and/or to try to bed a pretty girl, Hakkai couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit lonesome. The red-haired _hanyou_ may have been loud, but his presence was expected; sometimes, if Gojyo wasn't home by the usual time, then Hakkai couldn't find the inclination to even sleep, let alone feel _comfortable_. Even so, he would sleep and wake up fairly early the next morning, though a bit wearier for the wear, ready to cook breakfast for his housemate and do whatever else would be needed that day.

At the moment, however, Hakkai knew that his friend was around, and felt much more secure knowing that much.

The boiling water was just starting to simmer lightly—and Hakkai, somewhere in the middle of his library book—when the faint sound of footsteps trekking across the lawn reached Hakkai's well-trained ears. The man placed down his book with a light sigh, and walked to the back patio door to investigate. _Who in the Heavens' name could be walking around on the property this time of night? I swear, the young people nowadays are so rambunctious... _

_Well, now I'm sounding like an old man, aren't I? At least, I have a strange feeling that would be what Gojyo-san will tell me..._ A tiny grin made its way upon the male's slender features, even as he cautiously opened the door that lead to the backyard.

"Hello? Is there anyone out here?" Hakkai called into the empty night, his soft voice impaling the sullen darkness.

However, the only thing that replied was the unceremonious, 'Who,' of a perched owl.

"_How strange..."_ Hakkai said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. "_It may have been just a stray animal in the night, but I somehow doubt it. Those footsteps were light, but they made too much noise to be just a creature..." _

"Ever the thoughtful one, aren't you, Gonou-_san_?"

Whirling around, Hakkai tensed when he discovered a silhouetted figure leaning against the back door. Even against the backdrop contrasting shades of moonlight and shadow, he could see that this person was clearly a male—not just from the voice, but from the piercing red eyes that were glaring in the darkness.

"But then again, I should have expected nothing less from a mortal turned demon...you truly are something else, Gonou-_san_."

There was something mocking about the way this man said his name—and Hakkai had to wonder something else about him, as well. "...How do you know my past name?"

The strange visitor chuckled, and walked out fully into the light. "That's a rather bold accusation...do not fear, Gonou-_san_. I am not here to hurt you, as your tense form seems to accuse; I came to speak with you about certain matters that you would know more about than anyone else, I would assume."

He was broad-shouldered and muscular; though it was difficult to tell beneath the foreign clothing he wore. Dressed in a dark, silk shirt that was tightly fit against his form, and dark, loose slacks, one would have to assume he was not from Shangri-La. But even more importantly than just his garb, this man had sharp, angled eyes, and long crimson locks tied back by a simple hair tie. If Hakkai hadn't known any better, or if the moonlight hadn't been so brightly shining, he would have almost thought of this stranger to be Gojyo, albeit dressed a bit strangely. Gojyo wasn't the type to wear such neat and well-tailored clothing...

_Not that this is really the time to be thinking of such things_, Hakkai quickly reminded himself, as he awaited the other man's next words.

"You may not realize who I am at the moment, but I'm afraid I do not have much time to speak with you...when your friend comes to look for you, that will be the time I must leave. But for now, I should have more than enough time to talk about...certain matters of importance."

"What, 'certain matters,' do you keep speaking of, if I may ask of you, stranger?" For once, Hakkai's politeness was not entirely serious.

"Please, call me Shouji. And I want to speak with you about my sister—well, my _step_sisterI should say, since we were both born to different mothers. Does the name, 'Kanan,' strike a few chords in you, Gonou-_san_?"

_Kanan..._ "How do you know of Kanan...?"

* * *

_--Notes--_

_[1]: Kikyou's name has a special meaning that floats back to Kenji's thoughts: Hanabira is a word that means, 'petal,' while Kikyou is the Japanese equivalent of, 'Chinese Bellflower.' In this sense, Kenji is referring to her name being well-apt, for he sees her light and delicate features as being like a flower._

_[2]: Although Shouji isn't REALLY Hakkai's blood-bound brother, he calls the youkai, 'little brother.' Does this mean that Shouji is older than Hakkai, you ask? And is he really Kanan's brother? Well, you might just find out in the later chapters...all you need to know is that from the way Shouji acts around Hakkai, you can assume that he said this word in a scathing way._

_Oh, and if you're wondering what the first part of this chapter had to do with the actual storyline, it's a excerpt out of the book Hakkai was reading while waiting for the water to boil. As to what part it plays in the plot of this fic—well, that's open to interpretation...for now. I'm not spoiling the whole story for you people; you'll just have to find out for yourself what the significance of the novel is! (Hint: It does relate to this story's title...though that's not all there is to it.)_

_More on the characters, their relations, and personalities next chapter; although for these past chapters, I've been attempting to introduce everyone to just that. I hope you liked this chapter of Red Hardcover Novels, and will enjoy the next one as well._


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort And Friendship

**  
Chapter 2: _Anraku to Yuujou _(Comfort and Friendship)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Shouji grinned at the _youkai_, though it was more malevolent than the way he was speaking. "Dear me, she hasn't mentioned my presence when she was with you? How unfortunate...no wonder I had to go through the unpleasant introductions earlier on in our conversation. _Nee-chan_ must have been quite busy..."

"Nevertheless, Gonou-_san_, I have a proposition for you. If you can, perhaps, distance yourself from the half-breed you have gotten to know here, I will grant you information on a plan I have...a plan to resurrect my sister."

"To resurrect...Kanan?" Hakkai questioned hesitantly, almost unable to believe what he was hearing.

Shouji clicked his tongue, waving a finger around. "Uh-uh-uh...no questions until I've finished speaking, Gonou-_san_...unless you don't want to hear about my plan...?"

"_Oi, Hakkai, where'd you go!? You left the stove on again and the soup nearly boiled over!"_

The distant voice in the house was undoubtedly Gojyo; but even as Hakkai stopped staring at Shouji, the man continued his speech.

"So please, do consider my offer. I'll come back in a week for your reply...that should be more than enough time for you to decide where your true loyalties brother?"

When Hakkai turned back to reply, Shouji was already gone, leaving nothing but the wind in the place that he stood.

_What...in the name of the Gods was that? _

Gojyo slammed the back door open, a wide, playful grin on his face. "_Oi_, Hakkai! What're you doing out here this time of night?! It's getting' chilly out here, you know..."

Hakkai slowly sighed, not looking at Gojyo—which worried the redhead even more. His smirk quickly disappeared. "_Oi_...what's the matter with you, 'Kai?"

The youkai finally turned around, seriousness etched upon his features. "Gojyo-_san_...let's come inside for a moment. I need to speak to you about something very important."

"...I dunno what you think, but that guy sounds awfully suspicious to me." Gojyo commented once Hakkai was finished with his explanation of the previous events. "You're sayin' that this person's clothing looked foreign, and he had red hair and red eyes like me?"

"Hai. At first, when it was almost too dark out to perceive shapes, I almost thought that he was _you_. Once he started speaking, however..." The brunette sighed deeply, as if troubled. "You have a much kinder voice than he does."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gojyo replied with a half-smirk, disappearing soon after with his next words. "Still...if that guy comes back here, you tell me right away, you hear? Who knows what kind of weirdoes might want you dead?"

"..._Arigatou gozaimasu_, Gojyo-_san_."

The _hanyou_ made an obvious expression of exasperation. "Look, enough with the, '-_san_'s,' alright? We've known each other for a year now...the _least_ you could do is drop the honorific. I already told you I don't like 'em."

"_Demo_..." Hakkai was about to protest lightly, but Gojyo would not hear of it.

"No, 'buts,' 'Kai." The redhead whapped his friend on the head playfully. "We're buddies now, after all."

_If I could at least get rid of the polite talk..._

Hakkai suddenly smiled—an honest one—as if relieved by the revelation. "...Of course. You're right, Gojyo. Forgive me for not remembering."

..._I would lie; say anything at all, to stop you from being so distant towards me. _

The tight, pregnant silence passed, and Hakkai picked up the one of the books he had picked up from the library, beginning from where he left off last. While still sitting on the bed with him, Gojyo leaned against the youkai's shoulder, comfortable and reading along with him. Hakkai seemed to be, too, since he didn't push the other man away. "...Whatcha reading?"

Gojyo glanced at the page his friend was reading when he didn't answer, a boyish smirk appearing. "Heh. I never knew you were a romantic, Hakkai."

"...W-Well, I'm really not." The brunette snapped out of his trance. "But the first few pages intrigued me, and it turned out that this was a romance novel."

"Suuure...that's what they all say..." The redhead tapped Hakkai's forehead lightly, then affectionately adding, "...Just kidding with you."

Hakkai's undying smile became a bit lighter. "Gojyo, I never knew you were the one to make jokes."

"Huh. Funny, neither did I." Grinning, he tossed back his long red dreadlocks and pulled a box of cigarettes from his pocket. "To me, it was always YOU making the cynical quips, so I always assumed you were the jokester."

Hakkai watched the cancer stick's tip glow faintly mesmerized for a moment by the curve of its owner's lips. "Aa...well, I highly doubt I'm a jokester, Gojyo. Goku is the more mischievous one out of all of us, I would think."

"Well, the _saru_ does have a reputation to keep. Of bein' annoying, I mean."

Both the converser and one being spoken with laughed out loud at that statement, and the tense atmosphere that Hakkai could not get rid of after the mysterious visitor's encounter was dissolved; broken by mirth, a tenor voice, and the familiar scent of musk, cigarette smoke, and perspiration. His grin emerged into a gentler one, not so much like the forced mask he wore every day—but, instead, as close to a true smile as you would get from Cho Hakkai.

"Hey, it's gettin' pretty late..." Gojyo commented while glancing at the clock, the large hand of the manual clock pointing to eleven and the smaller one at one. "You should get some rest, and I'll go out tonight and come back around one-'o-clock. That's okay with you, right?"

"Of course...but I'm really not tired now, Gojyo-_san_--"

"Just, 'Gojyo,' remember?" Gojyo reminded the brunette, regarding the man's false smile and blunder with a small frown.

"Ah...sorry. Nevertheless, please don't worry about me—I'm not tired at the moment, so I'll wait up for you."

Gojyo was clearly fed up with talking, it seemed, as he lightly placed his hands on the smaller male's shoulders. "Hakkai. You can't fool this guy with your smile like that...I know you haven't been sleeping well the last few nights, so tell me why already."

"...What....?"

"Look, just tell me what's wrong, Hakkai! Don't you trust me enough, man?" The _hanyou_ shook his friend gently.

"If something's bothering you, I'm here if you want to...talk and stuff..." Shamefully almost, the red-haired half-breed sighed and turned away from a quizzical Hakkai.

_Ugh...well, that plan of action sure went down the toilet...I must've TOTALLY confused him now. But how could I possibly tell him that I'm really worried about him? I mean, do I have to say it to his face or something for him to get it?! I don't think he's THAT clueless..._

"The truth is, Gojyo...I haven't been sleeping well because I've been having dreams about...that time again."

Shocked, Gojyo whipped his head up. "'That time...?'"

"...The night she was killed...that's what I've been remembering. Nightmares, and strange ones, at that."

"You wanna...tell me about it, 'Kai?"

By now, Hakkai realized there was no need for a false smile—instead, a visage of sorrow and tired acceptance appeared. "I suppose I should...you have the right to know, after all. I'm sorry to have...kept this from you."

"Hey, it's alright. We've all got our own secrets and burdens to worry about...shouldn't be butting into your private shit, anyway..." Putting out the burning end of his cigarette, he leaned back to prevent from invading his friend's personal space.

Hakkai smiled sadly. "That's just like you, Gojyo. In any case...I suppose I should start with what the dreams are about, _ne..._?"

"Do it however you want. I'm listening."

"...Well...they always begins in front of the palace, with a knife in my hand and an overwhelming bloodlust...the clouds are always dark as they hover over me, and there's rain, too."

_Rain..._ Gojyo couldn't help letting the irony of this symbolism pass through his mind, but did not say anything as Hakkai continued.

"The middle of the dream is usually when I kill the guards and the other demons in the palace...but it's sometimes different in the sense of _how_ I murder them. Like I said, they're such strange dreams...I know what I did, and it's nothing like what happened in the visions."

"Dreams are usually different than reality after all." Gojyo patted Hakkai's shoulder supportively. "Go on."

"Yes, so they are...anyway, everything starts to get even stranger when I finally reach Kanan's cell...because once I get there, she isn't there. And it's strangely frightening—to think that I killed all those demons for nothing!" A soft, caustic scoff soon followed. "After a moment of feeling foolish of myself, I finally decide to go check the other cells, until something grabs onto my leg, tugging at me."

His green eyes flickered with something unfathomable, dimming as he now recalled the exact details of the dream. "I remember turning around to find Kanan on the ground, reaching out to me and clinging to me..."

"_Gonou...please, help me..."_

"_Kanan...! You're alright..."_

"_I'm sorry, Gonou. I can't stay here long...you were already too late. I've only summed up a spiritual body to talk to you, so you must listen to me."_

"'_Spiritual body...?'"_

"_You were too late to save me, but I need you to know that I don't blame you for any of this. It was my fault, being so foolish and ending my life this way...we had so much left, but I threw it all away...if anything, I should be the one apologizing to you..." _

"..._But, I was..."_

"_I love you. And for as long as I can, I'll remember all of the memories and happiness we shared. But, please, move on without me, Gonou. Your heart can only hold on to a ghost for so long..."_

"_No...Kanan, please don't go!"_

"_Sayonara...Gonou..."_

"I would wake up then...feeling so horrible and terrified. Her last words then, in that vision...were the same ones she uttered to me before her death. Usually, you're out at the time, so that was part of the reason I hadn't said anything to you, Gojyo. And the other half of me...was afraid of telling you."

Gojyo stared. "..Afraid of what?"

"How you would judge me, I suppose...I was afraid you might think I was being too self-centered or caught up in the past, just like she said...but, I can't say I want to forget about things like that, even if the memories are painful. Without knowing of our mistakes, how can we possibly change ourselves and become better people...?"

"I didn't think that way before you came here, though." Gojyo said, softly looking away so he would not have to face the other man's surprised gaze. "I wanted to say to myself that if I forgot about everything—my mother, the pain I felt as a child—that I could live normally and not be haunted by the past every day. That was why I grew my hair out...hid my scars...I wanted to hide what was, really, the one thing that could make me...well, _me_."

"But, then...you came along, Hakkai—with that smile on your face all the time and a tangled past like mine. You hid from it, too...behind a happy smile, you must've thought that being happy would erase the sadness within you. And it made me realize how foolish I had been—and WAS—trying to take away something that would always be with me...you know?"

Behind Gojyo's now shorter curtain of red hair, Hakkai nodded. "It's hard, sometimes, facing your pain...but it's nice to know that someone else understands. I suppose...I suppose that makes us two lucky young men, wouldn't you say?"

This time, Gojyo was grinning, too. "Got that right! We're two of the luckiest guys in Shangri-La!"

"So we are, Gojyo...so we are."

And then, Gojyo realized his friend wasn't just smiling; Hakkai was _smiling_—the real smile, that could only be induced for very few reasons. Either Hakkai was smiling because of his joke, or because he was truly happy.

Gojyo guessed it was the latter without second thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Mind

**Chapter 3: _Omoi _(Mind)**

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies**_

_**I'm so sorry there haven't been as many frequent updates to this story...there's been a lot of craziness for me, mainly because I hadn't expected high school to be as busy as it was, but also partly due to my procrastinating. Don't worry! I haven't given up on Gojyo-san and Hakkai-san yet...I hope you guys haven't either. :D**_

_**Hurricane Frances is said to possibly hit Florida soon, but because of that, we have an even longer weekend. - I'm really not sure if that's a good or bad thing...either way, it gives me more time to study for my next tests, as well as concentrate on updating my fan fiction...so I'm fine with it.**_

**_That's all I can say, so please enjoy this (long-awaited, I'm sure. I'M REALLY SORRY! ), chapter._**

* * *

"_Kenji-san! Your face looks so terribly red! Is something the matter?" _

_Despite the blatant concern he knew Kikyou was trying to express, Kenji did not feel comfortable imposing on the young woman further. He shook his head. "Not at all, Kikyou-san. I'm perfectly fine."_

_However, a poorly timed hacking cough on Kenji's part was enough to convince the girl of quite the opposite. She pressed a steady palm to the shaking man's forehead. "My goodness...you're running a high fever it seems. You should go back to bed and get some rest; I'll be making breakfast today."_

_Kenji was not about to leave without protest, however. "Kikyou-san, please, do not feel the need to trouble yourself. I'll be just fine in a moment--"_

"_Please listen to me, Kenji...I'll be FINE." She replied firmly, lightly pushing the adult back towards his bedroom. "I'm not made of glass, you know, and I can cook very well, thank you very much. After all, I've lived on my own and fended for myself all the years you weren't with me, so do not worry."_

_The older male sighed hoarsely, pulling back dark red locks in a small plain ribbon. "All right, it seems I cannot argue with you. Be sure to take care of yourself, though, and not worry so much of this one."_

It was in that moment that Hakkai coughed himself, and he placed down the book tiredly, rubbing his eyes. The congestion had not quite faded as of yet, and it had certainly given him a sleepless night. This insomnia, coupled with the hacking cough and the headache that was powerful enough as of late to make him collapse completely, was enough to have three more chapters of _Guardian_ to be read. And as interesting as the book was becoming, one cannot really appreciate it when weak and ill.

He coughed again, but this time, he decided to do something about it. Perhaps with a streak of faint, small good luck, Gojyo would not be up yet and he could sneak into the kitchen for a drink? Hakkai almost snorted in derisive laughter such words were better suited to a child. The brunette had already made up his mind, though, and he stood up from his bed, laying aside the tangled sheets and slowly making his way through the corridor.

The _youkai_ checked his roommate's bedroom on the way to his destination; just to make absolutely certain that he was asleep. He found the _hanyou_ curled up under a blanket, with one arm beneath the pillow and the other hanging off of the bed. The normally sharp red eyes that could perceive the darkness in any person's soul were tightly shut; the crimson hair that was as beautiful as it was admonishing pooled out over the white sheets like blood over snow.

He pushed such thoughts aside, and began sluggishly moving once more towards the kitchen. Absentmindedly, Hakkai remembered that his birthday was coming up in a few weeks; September had already come upon their small residence without much bravado, other than the strange visitor of the night before. But Hakkai didn't want to dwell on Shouji or his own day of birth too much; there was something about the man that disturbed him, and the next time he would attempt to speak with him, he decided that further investigation of the subject would have to be required.

_And as for my birthday...well, there are times I regret even being born at all. But those thoughts are reserved for another day, it seems. _

A sudden, twitching change in the breathing atmosphere made the adult start, until he realized what that peculiar feeling was: the urge to sneeze. Clamping a hand hastily over his mouth, Hakkai attempted to withhold it, but—

"_Ah-choo!_"

_Oh, no...Gojyo-san probably heard that much...should I continue towards the kitchen? Or should I head back to my room and act as if nothing happened? _

He didn't have much time to dwell on such matters, however, because a familiar shuffle of footsteps behind him were enough to stop all thought processing from thence forth.

"Hakkai? What're you doing up so early? It's five in the morning, man; go back to sleep..."

Behind him was a very tired-looking Gojyo, which he found somewhat amusing to see. "Ah..._sumimasen_. I wanted to get something to drink...there was something in my throat that had been bothering me."

"Jeez, you sound like a kid who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar or somethin'." Gojyo smirked, suddenly waking up a bit more. "Quit soundin' so nervous, alright? You're making _me_ all twitchy."

"Sorry..." His cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink, as a soft smile appeared on his visage. "I haven't been feeling well all night, and I wanted to get something to perhaps alleviate this terrible cough..."

"'Kai, are you sick or somethin'?" Gojyo frowned slightly, appearing a little bit worried. "You look like you're gonna collapse on me or something. You should get some rest..."

_Why does this suddenly feel like déjà vu or something of the like?_ Hakkai thought this humorously, but didn't laugh. "I'm really fine, Gojyo-_san_, it's nothing you need to be concerned abou--"

"The, '-_san_,' thing, 'Kai. No, 'misters.'" The redhead reminded with a grin.

"Ah, yes...sorry."

"Quit apologizing and get back into bed already, dumbass." Gojyo responded affectionately, gently ruffling the brunette's hair. "You need to rest, so I'll make breakfast for us today, got it? And don't bother trying to stop me," --He quickly dismissed the already facially protesting Hakkai— "Because I've already made up my mind. You need to get better, so I'm helpin' the process."

_Well, since it seems as though you're giving me little choice..._

Hakkai smiled. "_Hai_."

* * *

_Jeez...that guy really is something. Not only is he apologizing way too much, but he keeps thinking that he's some unwelcome visitor here or something...I wish he'd just lighten up a bit._ Gojyo sighed heavily, cracking open yet another eggshell and dropping the yolk inside the frying pan.

_Sometimes, I really have to wonder what goes on in that head of yours, Hakkai. One moment you're acting like a cute little kid, looking at the ground shamefacedly and probably half-expecting a lecture; the next, you're acting like the selfless bastard you always are. I really can't figure you out sometimes..._

_It was raining last night, wasn't it? That's why you were acting all weirded out today...and the lack of sleep on your face proves it. You're still blaming yourself for things that were beyond your control...dammit, why don't you just let her GO, Hakkai?! You don't need to be burdened anymore...and somehow; just thinking about you sad gets me really pissed off..._

_What's been wrong with me lately? I've been worryin' about you more than usual...it's actually kind of pathetic. Out of all the people I've met before, you're probably the only one who gets me to actually think about stuff like this..._

There was a persistent knock on the door, and Gojyo, annoyed, stormed toward the offending piece of furniture. "_Hai, hai_, I'm coming!" _Che...who could be comin' around here so early in the morning?! They'd BETTER have a good reason for bothering us..._

_Huh. So now I'm referring to this house as Hakkai's AND mine? I really am turning into a fucking weirdo..._

The door was opened, and a flailing, tiny brunette with big golden eyes came attacking the _hanyou_.

"_EROKAPPA_!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO PAY ATTENTION TO US, DAMMIT?! THE WINDOWS WERE OPENED, AND YOU WERE TOO BUSY COOKING TO LET US IN?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Augh! Get off me, _saru_! And sorry if it took so long, but I'm cooking breakfast for Hakkai! And what th' fuck do you mean, 'WE?!' Who else is with you and your dumb self?!"

"If you would mind SHUTTING UP, then maybe Goku and I could explain why we're here."

Perking up, Goku leapt off Gojyo and went to obediently stand beside his master. "Sanzou! What took you so long? You were halfway through the forest when I started running! How'd you get here so fast?!"

Growling in faint annoyance, the blonde priest, at a loss without his trademark paper fan, whacked the boy with his fist. "God, you're so LOUD; shut up already! And if you were paying attention for once, you'd know that I ran after you when you started to run away without me!"

"_Mouuuu_, Sanzou, _itai yo_!" Goku whined, holding his head.

"You plan on telling me why you're here, monk, or am I gonna stand here and hold the door for you all day?" Gojyo said crossly.

The scathing tone was reflected. "Well, do you plan on letting us in anytime soon, or are we going to have to come in by force?"

The small boy, not liking Sanzou's tone, tugged on the older man's sleeve. The blonde's eyes softened a bit upon watching his charge's amber orbs fixated solely on him. "Sanzou...don't be so mean. Besides, Gojyo probably wants to hear about Shouji as much as we wanna tell him."

Gojyo was shell-shocked. "Shouji...you guys wanted to let me know about him? Hakkai told me already...that creep spoke with him last night, and he hasn't been too happy about it ever since. Said the guy wants to bring back Kanan 'cause he's related to her or somethin'."

Sanzou didn't even flinch as the new information was discharged, most likely because he already knew of it. "There's more to that, though, than wanting to revive a dead person. He's been killing demons...and taking their souls in the process, probably for his own sick needs. And he's attempting to get Hakkai on his side so he can steal away _his_, as well."  
****


End file.
